


Le Travail mène à tout.

by Brucy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucy/pseuds/Brucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark est gay. et ce depuis que Pepper l'a laissé tomber. Il se retrouve donc avec des centaines de mecs différents, l'alcool est devenu son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur Bruce, son collègue Avengers. Mais ce dernier est-il gay aussi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Travail mène à tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors le rated ne concerne pas le premier et sûrement le second chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'étais des fictions, donc j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^  
> Bien évidemment tous les personnages de l'univers de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.

La tour de Tony Stark était devenue celle des Avengers depuis les événements de New York. L’attaque Chitauris et de Loki les avaient unis dans une même cause : Protéger la Terre. Ce fut chose faite avec le missile nucléaire envoyé directement dans le vaisseau de combat de Thanos par Iron. Man. Depuis ces événements, pas mal de choses avaient changées. Bruce Banner, dit le Hulk habitait désormais avec Stark dans sa tour, et se livrait à toutes sortes de tests, plus ou moins dangereux sur lui, mais également sur le monde qui l’entourait avec parfois l’aide du milliardaire. En parlant de lui, Tony venait de quitter Pepper, enfin, c’est plutôt elle qui l’avait quittée, trouvant absolument irresponsable son attitude sur le champ de bataille, il n’avait même pas pensé à sa vie en partant dans l’espace avait-elle dit à Bruce quand il avait essayé de la raisonner.

Mais Pepper n’avait rien voulu entendre et était partie de la résidence de Stark ainsi que leur appartement dans son immeuble avec ces valises, une voiture, et Happy qui était parti avec sa patronne, car, même si Pepper Potts n’était plus avec notre milliardaire favori, elle restait néanmoins PDG de Stark Industries pour épaule Tony mais également car elle pensait qu’il serait incapable de gérer tout seul son entreprise sans qu’elle ne fasse faillite. Elle n’avait pas tort.

Tony, lui, depuis la fin de son aventure avec les Chitauris, Thor (ou Point break comme il s’amusait à l’appeler), Steve Rodgers, dit Captain America. Le couple de tueur ou Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton dit La veuve Noire et Hawkeyes, était un homme presque heureux pour deux raisons. La première était que le SHIELD maintenant arrêtait de l’emmerder avec toutes ces histoires de sécurité, qu’il fallait qu’il soit surveillé, qu’ils aient mis Romanoff comme secrétaire juste pour le surveiller et noter tout ce qu’il faisait à la minute près. Maintenant il était tranquille, plus aucune caméra secrète pour l’espionner pendant qu’il irait pisser ou qu’il s’engueulerait avec Pepper au sujet d’un débat sensible au sein de Stark Industries. La seconde raison était très simple elle aussi, elle se résumait en deux mots : Bruce Banner.

Depuis que le scientifique avait élu domicile chez Tony, le milliardaire avait été très heureux, non seulement car son immeuble était enfin utilisé pour des recherches vraiment scientifiques, et non que ce soit lui qui fasse tout exploser avec ces robots. Mais en plus, Banner étant un Avengers, sa tour servait de refuge à ces héros qui avaient sauvés la Terre. Son égo ne pouvait être plus gros à ce moment là, ainsi que son orgueil. Mais la raison qu’il n’avouerait jamais, au grand jamais ! C’est qu’il trouvait Banner effroyablement mignon. Oui oui, on voit déjà les gros titres, Tony Stark fait son coming out ! Tony Stark est gay ! Après une relation désastreuse avec les femmes, Tony Stark change de bord ! Pas très agréable à lire hein ? Bon, vous comprenez pourquoi Stark n’avait rien dit à personne à propos de ces penchants sur les hommes. Seule Pepper le savait et à vrai dire, elle s’en fichait. Si Tony était heureux ainsi, qui serait elle pour vouloir lui gâcher son bonheur. Ils n’étaient plus ensemble maintenant non ? Bon bah voilà ! Alors s’il rencontrait un homme qui lui plaisait, elle lui disait de foncer.

Et justement, cette fois Stark était de plus en plus intéressé par son collègue Avengers. Mais il y avait quelques petits problèmes qui l’empêchaient de sauter sur sa proie comme un lion sautait sur une pauvre gazelle qui ne s’y attendait pas. Premièrement, il ne savait pas si Banner était gay aussi. Il avait eu vent d’une petite histoire avec une certaine Betty Ross mais ça n’aurai pas duré et depuis il était resté seul, le doute planait donc autour de ce cher Docteur Banner. La seconde chose était un peu plus problématique aux yeux du milliardaires : Hulk. S’il ne craignait pas de faire la cour en quelques sortes à Bruce et l’entrainer dans son lit. Le fait que banner perde le contrôle à chaque accès de stress ou de colère laissant place à un monstre vert capable d’anéantir toute l’armée de Thanos s’il en avait le temps, lui faisait légèrement peur. Et ce retrouver face à se monstre qui détruisait tout ne l’emballait pas trop.

\- Tony ? Tu te réveilles !? Les actionnaires arrivent dans dix minutes pour écouter ton discours !

\- Mhh ? Ah.. oui c’est vrai. Bah dis leur que je suis fatigué et que je n’ai pas la force de leur parler. Tu trouveras bien une excuse non ? Tu es formidable pour trouver les excuses !

Pepper à ce moment là était en train de se passer une main sur le visage pour essayer de se contrôler et ne pas hurler au visage de Tony que son discours était très attendu et qu’on jouait des millions de dollars sur cette affaire. Elle se calma donc au prix de pas mal d’efforts surhumains et regarda tony dans les yeux.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe, et ensuite, tu vas aller parler aux actionnaires Tony. Des Millions sont en jeu, ne l’oublie pas. Et même si tu as assez d’argent jusqu’à la fin de ta vie, les gens qui travaillent pour toi eux, espèrent qu’ils auront un boulot demain !

Tony haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Depuis quand elle lisait si bien dans ces pensées ? Depuis pas mal de temps en fait. Tony Stark n’était pas si difficile à comprendre. Un égo surdimensionné, un grand narcissisme et quelqu’un qui pense la plupart du temps qu’à lui, donc c’était pas compliqué de le comprendre.

\- Hé bien.. il y a quelqu’un..

\- Un homme donc.

\- Tu me laisse finir oui ou non ?! Bon c’est un Homme oui.. et j’ai.. non en fin de compte c’est bon, je vais aller leur parler aux actionnaires, aucun problème, je suis en bonne santé ! Hop c’est parti !

\- Tony ! Tony reviens ici tout de sui..

Trop tard pour Pepper car Tony était parti en toute hâte du bureau, mais ce dernier ne se rendit pas du tout vers les actionnaires pour leur parler, non non, et puis qu’est-ce qu’il s’en foutait des vieux fous qui avaient fait acquisition d’une somme monstrueuse juste en vendant des armes. Non, pas envie de leur parler, ils seront plus utiles dans leur tombes ces vieux. Au contraire, Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et monta dedans.

\- Jarvis. 18e étage.

\- Bien Monsieur. Je rappelle tout de fois à Monsieur, que Monsieur Banner ne revient qu’à partir de 14h30 et qu’avant il part déjeuner dans un restaurant en plein New York.

\- Jarvis ? Comment sais-tu que.. c’est pas grave, de toute manière, vaut mieux que ça soit toi que Pepper ou un autre, descend moi au garage alors. Je vais sortir ce midi. Direction Le Carlo’s !

Le Carlo’s était un restaurant assez chic mais dans lequel il ne fallait pas s’aventurer, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce lieu de restauration était situé à la limite des quartiers mal famés de New York et donc, pas mal de cambriolages et d’attaques à main armées, avaient lieu. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que Bruce y allait. Non seulement car il aimait bien leur nourriture, mais en plus il était connu maintenant, donc ça arrêtait la plupart des malfrats, et quand il y avait un problème, le SHIELD se dépêchait d’intervenir pour éviter que le Hulk fasse des dégâts dans la ville. Le Carlo’s profitait donc d’une sécurité rapprochée.

Tony était au volant de sa voiture lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda et Jarvis l’informa que c’était Mademoiselle Potts qui demande à le joindre pour « lui faire comprendre sa manière de penser ». Tony sourit en pensant à l’engueulade qu’il aurait eue si elle était toujours sa petite amie. Mais comme elle ne l’était plus, il s’en fichait. Il était l’actionnaire principal de Stark Industries et pouvait faire fermer son entreprise quand il le souhaitait, donc peu importe que les momies soient d’accord avec lui ou non. Il prit alors un malin plaisir à faire sonner le téléphone deux fois avant de demander à Jarvis de raccrocher immédiatement dès que le nom de Pepper apparaissait et s’en alla tranquillement vers le restaurant, lunettes de soleil ainsi que beau costume, sachant que les paparazzis seraient inévitablement attirés en voyant la belle voiture garée devant la façade du restaurant.

Après avoir garé correctement la voiture, Tony sortit et entra directement dans le restaurant cherchant Bruce des yeux. Celui-ci était en train d’attendre son entrée visiblement, ainsi que trois autres clients. Il y avait des traces de coups de feu. Signe qu’il venait d’y avoir un problème. Tony fit une petite moue avant de se diriger vers Bruce, quand le serveur l’interpella.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! Vous êtes seul ou accompa.. Mr Stark ?! C’est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, je suis un de vos grands admirateurs et je vous..

\- Oui Oui c’est très bien tout ça, j’en suis très flatté, dites-moi, est ce que Mr Banner est seul ?

\- Oui Mr, il déjeune souvent seul et c’est grâce à lui que nous avons moins de casse ici, vous voulez que je vous prépare un couvert avec Mr Banner ?

\- S’il vous plait.

\- Tout de suite Monsieur Stark.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le jeune garçon fila à la vitesse de l’éclair en direction de la cuisine, sûrement pour prévenir qu’un Milliardaire du nom de Tony Stark venait d’entrer dans ce restaurant pour y manger. Tony lui se dirigea vers la table ou était Bruce et vint s’asseoir sans autre forme de procès tout en le regardant en souriant, Bruce lui était plutôt étonné de le voir là.

\- Tony ? Mais qu’est-ce que..

\- Je fais là ? Bonne question. Au départ je devais manger à la tour, mais Pepper voulait que je fasse un discours pour les autres actionnaires, tu sais les vieux là, ceux qui sont encore pour la fabrique d’armes et tout le tralala. J’en ai eu marre et je suis parti. J’ai voulu te voir au labo pour voir si tu avais besoin d’aide et Jarvis m’a dit que tu étais parti ici pour manger comme apparemment tous les midis. Donc je suis venu, et me voilà !

Bruce n’avait pas placé un mot depuis tout le monologue de Tony et l’avait écouté sans sourciller. Tony lui se disait que Bruce était vachement mignon quand il était comme ça et qu’il voulait l’embrasser là maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, sinon, ça craignait pas mal pour l’image des deux Avengers. Il se contenta donc de l’observer en toute discrétion, enfin en mode Tony Stark, le regarder avec un grand sourire tout en faisant semblant d’écouter ce que l’autre disait. Mais cette fois il écoutait vraiment ce que l’autre, en conséquence Bruce, disait.

\- Oui je mange ici, ils ont moins de braquages maintenant, et puis ils me font moitié prix puisque je les protège en quelques sortes.

\- Moitié prix ? tu sais que si tu as besoin d’argent, mon compte en banque en est plein ! 

\- Non merci Tony, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me donne de l’argent pour survivre, déjà que je vis chez toi sans payer de loyer est beaucoup trop, en plus de l’argent que tu me donne pour travailler en libre-service chez toi. Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompe pas ? Tu as vu le nombre de zéro que j’ai chaque mois ?!

\- Mais c’est parce que tu en vaux la peine voyons ! Tu crois que je paye tout le monde comme ça pour rien ?

\- Tony, tu as donné un pourboire de 750 dollars au type qui était venu livrer la pizza hier soir.

\- Parce qu’il avait bien fait son travail !

Bruce secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant légèrement. Tony était aux anges de le voir rire ainsi, surtout que c’est lui qui avait provoqué ce phénomène. Mais il ne pu en profiter que très peu car le serveur arriva en tout hâte avec le patron en prime. Celui-ci s’adonna à une prolifération de compliments envers Tony et Bruce de l’honorer de sa présence dans son restaurant et surtout qu’ils aient choisi celui-ci comparé à d’autres mieux notés et plus distingués. Bruce répondit alors que la nourriture était très bonne et en plus à un prix très acceptable comparé à certains qui ne donnaient rien et qui en demandaient beaucoup. Tony lui se contentait de rester en mode spectateur et de regarder Bruce, il l’admirait sous toutes ces coutures. Ces yeux noirs, sa coupe de cheveux qui parait débraillée, alors qu’elle est juste magnifique. Mais le reste de son corps est caché par tous ces vêtements. Il y a trop de vêtements pensa alors Tony en fixant Bruce. Puis quand le serveur lui demande ce qu’il voulait, il revint à la réalité et lui sourit doucement.

\- Votre meilleure entrée, plat, et dessert.

\- Bien entendu Mr Stark.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé avec la commande. Bruce regarda alors Tony en souriant et commença à manger son entrée, car lui attendait depuis dix minutes, sans compter le temps d’attente à cause de l’intervention du SHIELD plus les réparations minimes et la fuite de quelques clients, sauf certains qui étaient restés car ils étaient habitués. Ça commençait à faire pas mal de temps.

\- Il y a eu des problèmes ici ?

\- Non rien de grave, répondit Bruce. Juste deux types qui se sont pris pour des soldats d’élite et ont voulu détruire quatre agent du SHIELD quand ils sont venus pour les faire sortir quand il y en avait un qui me pointait avec son arme.

\- Alors tu as une protection rapprochée ? Demanda Tony en pouffant de rire.

\- A partir du moment où je sors de chez toi pour aller n’importe où, il y toujours une voiture du SHIELD qui me suit en permanence, et c’est toujours la même. Noire, avec quatre agents dedans. Tiens, ils sont là-bas.

Bruce montra du doigt la voiture ainsi qu’un agent qui venait d’ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer un peu. Les lunettes de soleil noir et ce regard, ce sourire. Mais c’était l’Agent. Il n’y en avait qu’un. C’était Phil Coulson dans la voiture ! Tony lui fit alors un geste de la main pour lui dire de venir. Ce dernier fit non de la tête mais après une grande insistance de Tony, il soupira et sortit de la voiture pour les rejoindre à table.

\- Je ne suis pas censé me trouver là Stark.

\- Oh faites pas le grincheux, on sait tous que vous m’adorez et que vous adorez passer du temps avec moi.

\- Toujours aussi candide Stark.

Phil Coulson était censé être mort après l’attaque de Loki contre lui, mais grâce à de la haute médecine avait dit Fury, il était ressorti vivant de l’opération mais de rien, et on avait failli lui dire au revoir pour de bon. C’est alors à ce moment-là que l’équipe des Avengers s’était rendu compte que Phil Coulson faisait partie de leur équipe également, et ils s’y sont attachés. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que Fury avait confié la garde rapprochée de Banner à Phil. Le serveur arriva alors avec l’entrée de Tony qui le remercia d’un sourire avant de commencer à manger. Phil commanda pour sa part un café avec son ton professionnel habituel. Tout le monde était calme quand Phil cassa le silence qui s’était installé.

\- Dites-moi Dr Banner. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à aller manger ici alors que dans l’immeuble de Tony vous avez tout ce que vous souhaitez avoir ?

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Vous avez peur que je détruise New York encore une fois, et pas pour de bonnes raisons ?

\- Non pas du tout, s’empressa de rectifier Coulson. C’est juste que Fury tiens à NY et qu’il tiens également à vous, vous êtes son plus gros atout..

\- C’est étrange, pourtant Fury est Black alors.. 

\- La Ferme Stark ! On n’a pas tous l’esprit mal placé comme vous, alors continuez à manger et laissez nous parler en paix s’il vous plait. Merci.  
Tony fit alors une tête faussement scandalisée et continua à manger après avoir esquissé un sourire et un petit rire qui n’échappa à aucun des deux autres hommes.

\- Je vais vous le dire Phil. C’est juste que j’ai envie de prendre l’air. La tour de Tony est très bien, parfaite même, mais je sais que si je ne sors pas pour faire de l’activité physique quelconque, marcher, voir des gens, ou autre chose, je vais perdre la boule et le contrôle de l’autre en prime. C’est ça que vous voulez ? Je ne pense pas, donc laissez-moi sortir.

\- Si tu veux faire de l’activité physique, j’ai une salle de sport, une piscine, à deux étages juxtaposés. Si tu veux voir du monde, tu vas au rez de chaussée, ou bien à l’étage ou tous les autres scientifiques travaillent, je suis sûr qu’ils voudraient bien de toi Brucy.

\- Ne m’appelle pas Brucy, je ne suis pas ton animal Tony !  
Le dit Tony éclata de rire avant d’acquiescer et de terminer son repas, Coulson lui termina son café avant de retourner le plus rapidement possible dans sa voiture blindée avec les trois autres agents dont l’identité était encore inconnu, et Bruce lui, termina lentement son repas, avant de remercier le serveur et se lever pour aller payer son repas.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine Docteur. Mr Stark a déjà payé pour vous trois.

\- Quoi ? Stark !

\- Bah je vous invite ! Ce n’est pas si souvent, profite !

Et c’est avec un sourire que Stark quitta le restaurant avec Bruce derrière lui qui lui disait qu’il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui paye plein de trucs, Tony soupira alors feignant l’ennui et le regarda.

\- T’as fini de te plaindre ? Profite du moment ! et on rentre, je veux que tu me montres tes avancées sur le Tesseract.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, normalement le Tesseract est un cube cosmique avec un pouvoir trop grand pour que les hommes puissent en jouir, mais Tony ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon et c’est pourquoi, dès que Thor fut revenu d’Asgard pour passer un peu de temps avec cette nouvelle équipe dont il faisait maintenant partie, Tony le harcelait pour qu’il ramène le cube et qu’il laisse Bruce et lui-même l’étudier, pour savoir de quoi il était fait. Au départ très réticent, Thor se laissa finalement avoir par la roublardise de Tony sous les regards désespérés de Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve et également Fury, qui, même s’il voulait avoir des armes produites avec le Tesseract, il savait que contrarier Asgard n’avait rien de bon, alors voir Tony réussir à ces fins était à double tranchant pour tout le monde. Thor avait donc ramené le cube cosmique sur Terre pour que les deux scientifiques de l’équipe puissent l’étudier mais avec la présence de Thor. 

Au départ tout allait très bien, et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Mais le Père de Toute Chose, Odin, a su que les humains étaient de nouveau en possession du Tesseract et a voulu s’y mêler. Fury a du se dépêcher d’aller dire à Thor de ramener le joujou de l’espace chez papa pour éviter que nous ayons affaire à une guerre intergalactique. Néanmoins, avant de partir avec le cube, Thor en laissa une infime partie, presque indétectable pour que Tony et Bruce puissent l’étudier sans faire exploser la moitié de la planète et en plus sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Ce qui a très bien marché d’ailleurs. C’est pourquoi Bruce travaillait sans arrêt chez Stark et qu’il y habitait maintenant avec ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr. Allons-y alors.

Ils se dirigèrent alors à toute vitesse dans la voiture de Tony à travers la ville pour rejoindre l’immeuble du milliardaire. Une fois arrivés dans le garage, chacun descendis de la voiture avant de se diriger vers l’ascenseur ou Jarvis leur souhaita le bonjour et les mena directement vers le 18e étage. Jarvis savait tout, il écoutait tout ce qu’il se passait avec son maître de près de ou de loin, notamment grâce à tout ce qui est électronique. La voiture de Tony, son téléphone, les caméras de la ville etc.. Jarvis savait tout et pouvait s’introduire partout sauf exceptions (comme le Pentagone, Fury avait refusé juste par crainte, il n’était absolument pas contre à trouver des informations de corruption intéressantes là-bas) et aidait son maître ou l’assistait dans l’ombre sans que Tony n’ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit d’habituel.

Arrivés dans l’étage consacré aux recherches sur le cube, Tony enleva sa veste et resta en tee-shirt blanc avec le symbole d’AC/DC dessus, original non ? Bruce lui enleva sa veste aussi et mit sa blouse qu’il arborait tout le temps quand il était dans la Tour Stark. Il commença alors à montrer à Tony les avancées qu’il avait faites en lui montrant des images de tests pris le matin même et le jour d’avant.

\- Maintenant il faut que je procède à un autre test, recule s’il te plait, si on approche l’énergie du zinc.. ça nous donne…

Et là une petite explosion fit voler Banner dans le labo ainsi que Stark qui tomba au sol un peu plus loin. La blouse de Bruce était en morceau et la table sur laquelle l’expérience avait été faite était en train de brûler. Bruce se leva alors en toute vitesse retirant son haut pour frapper sur les flammes et les éteindre avant de se retourner vers Tony pour voir comment se dernier allait. 

Tony lui avait été secoué par l’explosion et la chute avait été plus dure qu’il ne l’avait prévue mais ce n’était rien par rapport à ce qu’il avait déjà connu, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il entendit Bruce l’appeler et se releva légèrement pour le regarder, et ce qu’il vit le fit saliver sans le vouloir. Bruce était parfait. A croire que le transformer en Hulk jouait sur ces muscles à lui aussi, car son torse était bien dessiné, avec les pectoraux qui sortaient, la tablette de chocolat également, c’était une vision bandante, et en parlant de ça...

\- Euh...oui... tout va bien… je… il faut que j’y aille... je reviens…

Et tony se leva rapidement avant de se rendre dans l’ascenseur au pas de course quasiment pendant que Bruce était encore en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? La   
raison était très simple. Il commençait à avoir une érection, voir Bruce torse nu était difficile sachant qu’il fantasmait sur lui de plus en plus la nuit, l’imaginant sous lui pendant qu’il le prenait et… non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça sinon il …

\- Ah putain…

Voilà, maintenant il était bien dur, il allait devoir prendre une douche pour enlever tout ça, sinon il allait rester frustré et c’était pas bon du tout, non, du tout. Quand il arriva tout en haut de la tour, là ou il habitait, il sortit alors rapidement mais ne s’était pas attendu à voir quelqu’un dans l’étage : Pepper. Et quand il la vit, il se dépêcha de mettre les mains dans les poches pour essayer de cacher au mieux cette érection et qu’elle ne s’en rende pas compte. 

Apparement c’était loupé. Elle avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement total de Tony quand elle l’avait aperçu et que celui-ci l’avait aperçue aussi. Et elle avait remarqué la bosse dans le pantalon de son ancien petit ami. Au départ elle était venue pour l’engueuler par rapport aux actionnaires, mais le voir ainsi était bien trop mystérieux pour qu’elle ne saisisse pas l’occasion de le questionner.

\- Alors Tony, comment as été tes deux dernières heures ou tu devais par aux actionnaires et tu n’étais pas là ?

\- C’était très bien, très bien oui.. je suis un peu occupé là Pep.. tu pourrais pas repasser plus tard je ne sais pas ou alors pas maintenant…

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Comment ?

\- C’est qui le type qui te fait avoir ce genre de ‘’réactions’’ pour que tu partes ensuite sans essayer de le chauffer ?

\- C’est… je… mais il n’y a personne Pep, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Oh oui bien sûr, le grand Tony Stark serait impossible à décrypter, surtout après des années de vie commune. Allez, oublie le baratin, c’est qui ?

Tony regardait son ancienne secrétaire, actuellement Présidente de Stark Industries et ancienne petite amie. Elle avait le don de le mettre dans des situations embarassantes, et il n’aimait pas, mais pas du tout ça, mais il savait aussi qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir être tranquille tant qu’elle n’aurait pas ce qu’elle voulait, il fallait donc mieux cracher le morceau tout de suite et se faire engueuler.

\- C’est Bruce.

\- Bruce ? Banner ? Tu veux dire que tu es tombé sous le charme du Hulk ? Bah tu choisis bien tes conquêtes toi !

Tiens elle n’était même pas énervée. C’est étonnant, quand Tony matait Natasha alors qu’elle était dans son rôle de secrétaire, Pepper se faisait un malin plaisir à le réprimander, mais là, elle ne dit rien, étrange.

\- Et… c’est tout ce que tu en penses ? rien d’autre ?

\- Bah vous allez bien ensemble je trouve, deux personnalités bien distinctes quand même. Faudrait lui dire par contre, car si tu finis comme ça à chaque fois que tu vois une partie de son corps dénudé, t’es mal barré Tony.

\- Monsieur Stark a eu exactement 16 érections sur Mr Banner depuis qu’il…

\- Mute ! Putain Jarvis ! Fallait pas le dire ! Merde quoi…

Pepper elle était morte de rire après la déclaration du majordome électronique et regarda Tony avec un sourire aux lèvres qui voulait tout dire. Tony espérait que le cal vers serait vite terminé, mais il ne savait pas que cela venait juste de commencer.


End file.
